In a line of sight (LOS) environment in which a direct wave is dominant, one example of a communications method that uses multiple antennas is the multiple-input multiple-output (MIMO) communications method, and one example of a transmission method for achieving favorable reception quality is the method disclosed in Non-Patent Literature (NPTL) 1.